


As We Dream by the Fire

by chucknovak



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Sex??, Sharing a Bed, admitting feelings, idk yall its me this is smut lol, its also wholesome, pussy eating??, ski trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucknovak/pseuds/chucknovak
Summary: Stan and Bev go on their college's ski trip together. There's only one bed.





	As We Dream by the Fire

Stan had thought rooming with Beverly for their college’s ski trip would be fun. Somehow he’d thought that sharing a bed with her for two nights would be fine, and that his massive crush on her wouldn’t affect that experience at all. He learned very early on in the trip that these assumptions were very wrong.

It started pretty much right when they first walked into the room Friday night. And there was only one bed. Of course they’d been informed of that when they signed up for a room that would be just the two of them (none of the other losers liked skiing that much, and Bev and Stan didn’t want to room with two strangers), but it still pulled at Stan’s heart when Bev flopped onto the bed and made grabby hands for Stan, beckoning him to join her in the most playful and adorable and painfully platonic way. It didn’t help that the room was designed, like the lodge as a whole, to be extremely cozy and homey; these elements only fueled Stan’s hopeless domestic fantasies. Stan didn’t want to like Bev, but she was his best friend, and she was gorgeous and smart and she understood him better than anyone else ever had. But he also knew that it wasn’t fair to her, that she had been subjected to plenty of the other boys’ crushes, not in small part because she was the only girl of the group. He didn’t want her to think he just liked being her friend because he wanted something from her. So he decided that keeping his crush on the down low until it hopefully eventually faded away was best for both of them.

But, like the lovesick fool he was, he smiled and let Bev pull him onto the bed with her, giggling as he fell beside her. He rolled onto his side as she had done, allowing his eyes to flicker between hers, admiring the green and gold flecks that comprised their hazel color. “I’m so fucking excited for this trip,” she smiled, bouncing slightly.

“So am I,” Stan agreed. “The snow looked perfect on the drive up the mountain.” They’d made it up the mountain right as the sun set, and the snow had looked perfect and powdery, tinted a golden rose color by the dying light, then a light blue once they were enshrouded in darkness.

“It’s nice that it’s just the two of us, too,” Bev smiled, her voice soft. Stan felt his breath immediately shorten.

“Yeah,” was all he could manage to say. But Bev didn’t say anything back in response to that, she just kept looking at him. _Am I supposed to say something?_ Stan wondered frantically. _What am I supposed to say?_ “Do you wanna go get dinner?” He winced internally at that, but Bev just grinned and sprung up from the bed.

“Hell yeah, I’m starving.” He followed her out the door, able to breathe better now that there was some space between them. She smiled at him over her shoulder, the sight just as dazzling as it ever was. Stan returned her smile, then sighed once she turned back around.

It was going to be a long weekend.

 

 

There wasn’t much to do after dinner. The lodge had an arcade which the two spent some time in, but there were a lot of little kids there, so they felt bad hogging the DDR set. They ended up back in the room by around 8:30 - not that Stan had any qualms about spending an evening in bed with Bev.

Stan himself preferred morning showers, but he knew from various losers club slumber parties that Bev took her showers at night. He also knew that she liked to sing in the shower, something he was surreptitiously looking forward to hearing. He settled into bed with a book he’d brought along, sitting up against the headrest with pillows propped up behind him. Sure enough, almost as soon as he heard the water start, Bev started singing. Thankfully, she was a good singer - a pretty amazing one, honestly. She was singing some song Stan had heard her playing at parties a few times recently, and Stan found his focus drifting from his novel as he got lost in Beverly’s voice. He honestly felt a little sad when it stopped.

After a moment he heard the door open a crack. “Stan?” Bev called.

“Yeah?”

“Could you bring me some pajamas from my suitcase, please? I forgot to bring them into the bathroom with me.”

“Yeah, sure, one sec,” he called back, marking his page and setting it aside. He felt a little weird searching through Bev’s bag, but he reminded himself that she asked him to. Still, his fingers stalled as they brushed against one of her bras. _You’re twenty fucking years old_ , he chided himself, _you can handle some bras and panties_. Still, though he found some pajama pants and a t-shirt easily enough, he couldn’t help but picture the underwear on Bev - and it didn’t help that it was so lacy and silky and pretty and delicate that it was practically lingerie.

He tried his best to clear his mind and brought the pajamas to Bev. She smiled at him gratefully through the crack in the door, and he succeeded in keeping his eyes locked on hers.

He held his breath once he got back in bed so that blood would rush into his head. Thankfully that worked and he was in the clear by the time Bev climbed into bed.

She looked beautiful. Her hair was damp and curly as it fell past her shoulders, and the t-shirt she wore swamped her body, as did the pajama pants - it was an adorable sight. Stan felt his heart swoop wistfully as Bev pulled the covers back and settled into the bed next to him; it was something he could definitely get used to. He could especially get used to the way she shifted a bit closer, and the smile she gave him. “So, what’s on the agenda for tonight?” she asked, playfully plucking the novel from Stan hands. “I refuse to let you ignore me for a book.” She leaned across him to set it on his nightstand, the smell of her shampoo temporarily disorienting his senses.

“Um,” he nearly croaked, “we could watch a movie?”

“Ooh, how cozy.” She waggled her eyebrows playfully before retrieving her laptop. She opened it to Netflix before giving it to Stan. “You pick.” She then turned toward him, resting her head on his shoulder. Stan barely even registered what movie he picked, barely even paid attention to it for the hour and a half that it played. He was too focused on the smell of Bev’s hair, of the way her legs rested against his own. Her hand rested on his arm, her fingertips absently drawing shapes on his skin. Beverly was a very affectionate person with her friends, so Stan did his best not to read into it or get his hopes up; still, his heart spent the entire film beating rapidly.

Once they settled into bed, they lay there smiling at each other for a moment. “You have a beautiful voice,” Stan whispered. Bev’s brow furrowed in confusion for a moment before she caught onto what he meant. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, giving him a playful grin.

“Didn’t realize I had an audience, I should’ve charged you.”

“Name your price.”

“You buy the hot chocolate tomorrow?”

“I’d love to.” He really would; he would take any chance to spoil Bev, to shower her in affection and sweets and anything else she might want. But he couldn’t do that as overtly as he would’ve liked, so he took the opportunities he got. Bev gave him a small smile then turned over and turned off the lamp, plunging them into darkness.

“Night, Stan.”

“Goodnight, Bev.”

 

 

Stan blushed when he woke in the morning shirtless and sweating. Apparently the lodge cranked the heat at night. He hastily tossed the covers off of himself, the covers which Bev must’ve thrown off his her sleep. His breath caught when he realized she wasn’t wearing pants anymore, a pair of lacy forest green panties peeking out from beneath her oversized t-shirt. He hurried to collect his clothes and rushed to the shower.

Breakfast was crowded but cozy, and with the morning light they could actually see the mountain as they ate at a small table for two near the window of the lodge’s cafeteria. The skiing part was also fun; Stan loved skiing with Bev, as she was the perfect level of competitive. They had a lot of fun, neither one taking anything too seriously. They were also pretty evenly matched skill-wise, which Stan appreciated, as they spent a lot of the day just coasting down some manageable trails together. They even did a few rounds of tubing, since it was included in the package the school had bought anyway. They ate their dinner with snow damp hair and jeans, sharing a love seat in a quiet living room, as all of the tables in the cafeteria were taken up. (Stan was sure he had seen at least two open tables, but Bev had insisted on eating in a quieter, cozier space, and Stan wasn’t about to complain about the girl of his dreams cuddling up next to him by a fireplace.)

Stan was not prepared for what Bev decided to wear to bed their second (and last) night. It wasn’t lingerie or anything, but it also didn’t leave much to the imagination. She came out of the bathroom after her shower wearing a tight lavender Henley which stopped at her waist. Stan could see clearly that she wasn’t wearing a bra, the thin fabric hugging the curve of her breasts, her nipples standing out prominently. She was wearing sleep shorts this time - an understandable change, given the heat of the previous night. Still, they were tiny, and they rode very low on her hips. Stan could see every inch of her long, milky white legs, every curve and freckle and dimple, her soft, adorable stomach also on full display. Stan tried not to stare, but it was damn near impossible, especially when she bent over her suitcase to put the clothes she’d been wearing before her shower away, subsequently giving Stan an immaculate view of her ass. Stan clenched his fists and suppressed a moan at the sight. His thoughts ran away from him as he pictured running his hands over her ass, squeezing it, feeling how soft it was. He wanted to grab her by the hips and grind up against her, wanted to feel her press herself back against his cock.

A cold bucket of guilt washed over him and she turned around, nearly catching him staring.

They watched another movie, and once again Bev cuddled up to him, making his heart race. Thankfully the movie helped to make the boner he’d inadvertently given himself go down, but his heart and mind were both still swimming as they settled into bed. “Are you sleeping in that?” Bev asked doubtfully. Stan looked down at himself - he was wearing a t-shirt and flannel pajama pants.

“Yes?”

“After how hot it was last night?” she asked incredulously. Stan shrugged. “Do you always wear that to sleep?”

“I usually just sleep in my boxers,” Stan admitted. Bev laughed.

“Oh, so this is just to protect my modesty then?” she teased. Stan blushed. “Stan, we’ve known each other almost out whole lives. I can handle seeing you in your underwear.” At his look, which was probably surprised and confused and wary, she rolled her eyes and said, “I mean, do what you want, but I don’t want a sweaty bed partner.” She shoved her shoulder into his playfully before settling into her pillow, facing away from him. Stan considered for a moment; he _was_ already really warm, and he didn’t have a boner anymore, so if Bev was comfortable with it he supposed there was no harm in sleeping in his underwear. He peeled off his t-shirt and shucked off his pants, getting up to fold them and place them neatly back in his suitcase. When he turned around, he found Bev’s eyes shamelessly raking over his body. “Damn, Stanley,” she teased with a smile, “you keep that body from the world?”

Stan rolled his eyes, but he was blushing as he got into bed. “Are you saying I should walk around in my underwear all the time?”

“Yes,” she answered solemnly. “It’s a crime that you don’t.”

Stan smirked. “Stop that,” he chided playfully, “or I’ll put my clothes back on and sweat all over you.” Beverly made a face at that and giggled. Stan pulled the covers over himself and turned out the light, grateful that he could still make out Bev’s figure through the moonlight coming through the window. “Goodnight, Bev.”

“Night, Stan,” she sighed sleepily, making Stan’s heart soar.

Stan drifted off, and his mind was soon filled with images he wouldn’t admit to once awake. In his dreams he saw Beverly in his lap, her tits full and nearly bursting out of her shirt right in front of his face. In another snapshot, he and Bev were simply lying together, her lips ghosting over his neck. He giggled in the dream and held her closer. Then suddenly he was standing in the bathroom of their room in the lodge, watching Bev through the glass of the shower. Water ran over her body as she rubbed soap across her soft tits, running her fingertips over them in gentle circles.

The cold rush of guilt hit him again as he woke with a start. He knew he couldn’t control his dreams, but he still felt bad. He felt even worse when realized that his front was flush up against Bev’s back. Her hand held his loosely, suggesting to him that she’d pulled him closer in their sleep. She adjusted slightly, consequently moving her ass back against Stan’s crotch. Stan had to suppress a moan. _This is such bullshit, stuff like this doesn’t actually happen_ , he thought to himself, slowly separating himself from Bev so she wouldn’t feel his hard on against her ass. He rolled over so that his back was to her, his cheeks red with both embarrassment and anger at himself.

It took him a little while, but he eventually fell back asleep.

When he woke again the room was still dark. He was on his back now, with something warm and soft pressed against his right side. As he shifted his head a bit, he realized that Bev had cuddled into his side at some point. He smiled surreptitiously into her hair, listening to her soft breathing. She had one leg thrown over Stan’s hips, and her hand rested on his chest. Stan closed his eyes, ghosting his fingertips over her shoulder. After a bit he let his hand rest on her waist, which was exposed, as her shirt had ridden up to just below her breasts. Her skin was soft and a little warm, and the contact made Stan’s heart flutter. In the dark and silence of the room, with the weight of Beverly grounding him, he allowed himself to indulge in the moment and his feelings. He let himself acknowledge how head over heels in love with her he was. He wanted to pull her closer, wanted to press kisses into her adorably mussed hair and her freckled cheeks.

Bev moved against him again, burying her face in his neck. Stan smiled to himself in amusement and adoration. She made a small noise, which Stan attributed to her fatigue, or perhaps a dream. But then she moved again - this time her hips. Stan told himself she was just getting comfortable, but then she moved her hips again, rocked them, almost in a rhythmic pattern, and she made another noise that sounded a lot like a moan. Stan flushed from his cheeks into his chest, unsure how to proceed. Was Bev seriously humping his leg? He then realized that Bev’s sleep shorts were slightly damp against his bare thigh, and he concluded that Bev must not have been wearing underwear because there was no way she could’ve gotten that wet through panties and pajama shorts. The thought of Bev going commando while in bed with him had Stan hard in an instant, and he had to fight off a moan when Bev pressed against him again, this time her breasts pressing noticeably up against his body. He couldn’t tell if he was in heaven or hell, but he knew that the longer he let this go on, the more he risked Bev waking up and noticing he was hard. So he decided (regretfully) to put some distance between them.

However, the task proved harder than he had anticipated. For as he began to lift himself up to scoot over, he both jostled Bev’s head and pressed his thigh further into her crotch. “Stan?” she mumbled, blinking her eyes open sleepily. Stan froze as he looked down at her. He tried to move, but again, in doing so he effectively grinded his thigh between her legs. In her half-asleep state Bev moaned and rocked against him, making them both freeze and her hazel eyes snap open, suddenly alert. They stared into each other’s eyes, neither of them daring to move or even breathe. Then, taking in the flush in Beverly’s cheeks, Stan decided to test his luck. He moved his thigh against her again, eliciting another moan and roll of her hips. She looked at him in confusion.

“Is this okay?” he asked, gently holding her side, encouraging her to keep her body pressed to his as he moved his leg again. Bev bit her lip and nodded, letting her hips roll. Stan shot her a small smile before taking her by the hips and shifting her so that she was sitting on his lap, her legs spread over his hips and her pussy hovering just above Stan’s cock, which was hard and leaking in his boxer briefs. “Is this?” he asked, his hands still lightly resting on her hips. Bev nodded, and Stan let himself take in the sight: her hair was a bit messy, but honestly it was hot; the duvet had fallen behind her onto Stan’s calves, giving him a clear view of her; her shirt still rode up a bit, which was gorgeous, but what really drove Stan crazy was the way her shorts rode up on her hips. Stan gripped them harder, loving how soft they were in his hands. Bev lowered herself down all the way and rocked her hips, rubbing her pussy along the length of Stan’s cock. They both moaned, and looking into Beverly’s eyes, Stan’s heart had never felt lighter. He ran one hand down her thigh and caressed her face with his other hand. He ran his thumb gently across her bottom lip. “You are so beautiful,” he breathed, in awe of her. She smiled bashfully and ran her hands down his chest.

“So are you.” She rolled her hips slowly against his, taking her time. Stan matched her pace, going slow as he ran his hands over her body. He’d waited years for this; he was in no rush. “Stan?”

“Yeah?” he replied softly, looking up to find Bev’s eyebrows drawn together slightly.

“Would now be a bad time to tell you that I like you?” Stan gaped at her, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest.

“You do?” Bev nodded. Stan gave her a grin of pure joy and held her face with both hands. “I’ve been into you for years.” Bev’s eyes widened for a moment, almost as starry as her smile, and then she leaned down to kiss him. Stan loved the way her lips felt, loved that he could feel her smiling into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her as close as he could.

They stayed like that for a bit, just enjoying the feeling of their lips moving together, learning what the other liked, getting lost in this new development. Stan’s hands ran up her sides, pushing her shirt up even further. He lifted himself so that he was sitting up against the headboard, which made it easier to pull Bev’s body even closer to his own. Bev sighed happily at the new position, running her fingers through the waves in Stan’s hair. Stan slipped his hands under Bev’s shirt, his fingertips grazing over the soft skin of her back. He pulled back and admired her face for a moment, the flush in her cheeks and lips, the glint in her eyes. “Can I take this off?” he asked, fingering the fabric of her shirt.

“Only seems fair,” Bev smirked, running her hand down Stan’s bare chest to emphasize what she meant. Stan smiled and pulled her in for another kiss before pulling away again to help her get her shirt off.

“Wow,” he breathed as she let her shirt fall to the bed. He ran his hands over her bare sides, the tips of his thumbs barely grazing the soft curves of the sides of her breasts. He looked up to find Bev’s eyes hooded and looking at him deeply, so deeply Stan wanted to fall into the emotion they were conveying, something he couldn’t quite understand but that made him feel warm. “Bev, you are so beautiful,” he told her reverently. She smiled down at him and caressed his cheek before leaning in for another kiss. She leaned back again and took his hands in hers, guiding them slowly to her breasts. He moaned lightly at the feeling of them in his hands, soft and heavy. He ran his thumbs lightly over her dusky pink nipples, his cock twitching against her pussy as he watched them harden. Bev let out a breathy moan and tilted her head back. Stan ran his lips over her throat, loving how soft and warm her skin was. He also loved the way she squirmed in his lap and gripped his upper arms to ground herself.

He smirked to himself against her neck before quickly flipping them over so that Bev lay on her back. She gasped, looking up at him with wild, dilated eyes. He kissed her deeply, running his hands appreciatively all over her body. He couldn’t choose between her tits or her waist or her stomach or her thighs, so he let his fingertips wander over them all. He took his time too, appreciating every inch of her as he kissed along her jaw and down her throat. “Stan,” she whimpered, her hands pulling on his hips. He let her pull his hips against her own and moaned into her skin as she bucked her hips into his. He rolled his hips, his head spinning from how close they were to one another. He moved down then, kissing down her chest until his mouth hovered above one of her breasts. He took a shaky, anticipatory breath and teased the tip of his tongue over her nipple. Bev moaned, running her hands over his shoulders. “Fuck, that feels nice,” she sighed. Stan smiled privately for a brief second before wrapping his lips around her, making her back arch off the bed. He wet one of his fingers and used his hand to rub one of her breasts while he continued to tease the other with his mouth. She rocked her hips as he did so. That and the small noises that fell from her lips were making Stan almost painfully hard. “Stan, please.” He looked up at her, playing with her tits almost casually as he did so. “Please touch me,” she breathed, her hips moving as though without her permission. Stan leaned up and kissed her. He moaned into her mouth when she wrapped her legs around his waist in an attempt to feel his cock against her pussy. Stan pulled away and gently pulled her legs off of him, spreading them wide against the bed. He kept his hands on her thighs as he kissed down her chest and stomach. She stroked her hands through his hair encouragingly as he kissed along the waistband of her sleep shorts. When he pulled them off of her, he discovered that he’d been right: she wasn’t wearing any panties.

“Fuck, Bev,” Stan groaned, gripping his cock to relieve some of the pressure. “You’re gorgeous.” His eyes flickered between meeting her gaze and admiring her pretty pink pussy, which was currently pulsing and dripping.

“Want you,” Bev said, stroking Stan’s hair. Stan spread her legs a bit wider and kissed up the inside of one of her thighs. His head swam and his heart raced happily as he breathed in a scent that was just purely Bev. He brought his lips to her clit, wrapping them around it and sucking lightly. Bev moaned, her hold on his hair tightening. He continued to suck on her clit as he brought his fingers to her pussy, drawing them through her slick arousal. He moaned at how wet she was, and the sound sent vibrations to her clit that made her cry out and buck her hips up. Stan switched to licking her clit as he simultaneously slid a finger inside of her. He moaned at how easily it went in, imagining how good it would feel to slide his cock inside of her. “More,” she whined, and Stan was happy to oblige her. He found a speed and pattern with his tongue that she seemed to like and slid a second finger inside of her once he had her panting out a constant stream of breathy moans. He alternated between thrusting his fingers in and out of her and circling them deep inside of her. He loved the way she pulsed around him, couldn’t wait to feel it on his cock. He sucked her clit into his mouth again, and she moaned and grinded down against his face. “Stan,” she panted, “Stan, please.”

Stan pulled back and licked his lips. “You want another?” he asked.

“Want you,” she pleaded quietly. “Please.” Stan wiped his mouth and shifted so that he could kiss her while still slowly pumping his fingers in and out of her. Stan didn’t know what was hotter: the sound of her moans or the sound of his fingers sliding in and out of her, getting wetter and wetter as he picked up the speed.

“Shit,” he gasped as he paused.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“I don’t have any condoms.” Bev let out a sigh of relief and smiled coyly as she bit her lip. Stan raised his eyebrows. “Do you?”

“I was being optimistic,” she grinned. “They’re in my bag, the inside pocket.” Stan grinned and shook his head, then kissed her again before reluctantly moving towards her suitcase. He found them easily enough and tore one off. He stood then, and once he was sure her eyes were on him, slowly dragged his boxers off of his legs. She whimpered and spread her legs even further, her eyes trained on his flushed cock as she moved her fingers down to play with her pussy.

Stan crawled between her legs and gently pulled her hand away. “I’ll take care of you,” he whispered against her lips as he kissed her slowly. He then sat back on his heels and rolled the condom onto his cock, hissing at the contact. He stroked himself a few times as he admired the view before him. “Are you ready?” he asked. Bev nodded and reached for one of his hands. She kissed his palm and brought it to her cheek, making Stan’s heart melt. He positioned himself so that his hips settled between hers and lined his cock up with her soaking pink hole. He held her hip with one hand while the other caressed her cheek and slowly pushed into her. They both gasped, their eyes meeting immediately. She was so tight and warm and soft around him, and the pleasure only increased as he sunk more and more of his cock inside of her. Once he bottomed out, their foreheads were pressed together, both of them breathing deeply. They exchanged soft smiles, and Stan kissed her while letting her adjust. He moaned when she rolled her hips to signal to him to move. He pulled away from the kiss so he could watch her face for any sign of pain before pulling out of her. Her brow furrowed a bit as he pulled out, but it smoothed out, accompanied by a soft moan, as Stan pressed himself back into her. “How does that feel?”

“Really good,” she sighed, grinning up at him with hooded eyes. The look made his heart soar in a way it never had before. He stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead as he continued to rock shallowly and slowly in and out of her. His skin flushed when she wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing his cock to slide even deeper inside of her. They both moaned in approval at the new angle. She rocked her hips against his, her speed faster than his. Taking the hint, he began thrusting into her a bit faster, picking up the speed even more when she moaned in encouragement. “Oh my god,” she cried, her fingernails digging slightly into Stan’s back as she held onto him.

“You feel so good,” he said breathily in her ear, kissing her jaw and her neck.

“Fuck, it’s so good,” she whined. The pleasure had Stan’s mind swimming, and it grew with every thrust. “Been dreaming about this for so long.”

“So have I,” Stan admitted. “You are so beautiful.” He kissed her temple. “And so kind.” A kiss to her cheek. “And funny.” A kiss to her collarbone. “And smart.” A kiss to her smiling lips. “I’m so lucky to know you, and to be with you right now.”

Beverly nuzzled her face into Stan’s neck. “I’m lucky, too,” she murmured into his skin. “You’re fucking gorgeous. And you make me really happy.” Stan grinned as he felt her smile against the column of his throat. She kissed down his neck, making him moan. They fell into a comfortable, breathy silence for a moment, which magnified the sound of the bed creaking slightly and the sound of Stan’s cock pumping in and out of Bev’s wet pussy. The sound made him groan, a pleasant heat coiling in his lower abdomen. His thrusts became harder and faster, which made Bev throw her head back and smother her moans with a hand over her mouth. Stan slid his middle finger through her folds, finding her clit again and rubbing it in quick, gentle circles. Bev clenched around him as he did so, eliciting a moan from Stan. “Fuck, right there, please don’t stop, _fuck_ it feels so fucking good.” Stan kept the same rhythm and pattern with his finger, and the noises Bev was making because of it went straight to his cock. He kept fucking her, watching her pleasure play over her face. In that moment he knew he’d never seen anyone more beautiful; he couldn’t believe his luck. Knowing he was making Beverly feel that good made his heart swell in a way he didn’t know sex could make him feel. “Oh my god, holy shit,” Bev gasped as her eyes flew open, her grip tightening. She met Stan’s gaze before her eyes screwed shut again, her head thrown back against the pillow. “Yes! Yes, oh f-fuck, yes,” she moaned, trailing off into a litany of moans and gasps as she came. The way her pussy moved around his cock as she came tipped Stan over the edge as well, and he had to bury his face in her neck to muffle his moans as he came into the condom.

Stan slowly pulled out of her as he came down from his high, smiling down at her as he did so. The blissed out smile she returned him made it extremely hard to leave her, even just to go across the room to throw the condom out. Somehow he managed it, but he was back as soon as possible to pull her into his chest. He kissed her hair and rubbed her back, still basking in the afterglow. “I can’t believe we admitted our feelings to each other and then had sex on a school trip,” Bev giggled. “We’re like a cheesy romcom.”

“You know, maybe those movies are onto something,” he grinned. She grinned back and brushed her nose against his; he held her closer.

“I think they might’ve been.” Stan could feel her smile against his lips as she kissed him, and he thought he just might feel those cheesy romcom fireworks too.


End file.
